Ever After
by fooboo24
Summary: Despite all the stress in her life, Korra couldn't think of any other place she would rather be. Makorra/MakoxKorra Week, Day 7: Ever After.


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Avatar!

~P~

_Ever After_

~P~

"Mom! Katara won't stop trying to Waterbend me!"

"Yeah, well, if you weren't tryin' to set my hair on fire I wouldn't have to!"

Korra sighed from where she was sitting, placing aside the baby on her lap to her shoulder so she could give both of her older daughters disapproving looks. "Both of you, stop! Can't you just practice forms peacefully, like your brother?" The Avatar pointed over at the window at her side that presented the picture of her only son standing on the patio, practicing his Waterbending forms without a care in the world, undisruptive unlike his sisters.

The two girls blinked at their mother and then at their brother, before Saki rolled her eyes and opened her hand to reveal a ball of fire forming in her palm, which was sitting dangerously close to a strand of dark hair that belonged to Katara. Feeling the heat at her side, Katara screeched at her mother and then the pair took off again.

Korra sighed heavily again and was about to stand up to stop them when the baby in her arms began to wail, and so flopping back in her chair, she began to soothe the infant who, seemingly no matter what, wouldn't stop flailing and crying. Holding her to her shoulder, the Avatar wondered with a grumble what ever possessed her to ever have four children. Though she loved all of them unconditionally, some days they were just handfuls of unmanageable trouble.

It was only after fifteen minutes of her daughter bawling in her ear that, thank the Spirits, her husband arrived home. Korra immediately stood up and made her way to the door, and when Mako attempted to kiss her, she simply gently thrust their baby into his arms. Dropping his things and taking the child, he smiled at her and cooed until she drifted into a peaceful gurgle. The Avatar couldn't help but glare at his ability to quiet her so easily. After making sure that the baby was content, the Firebender directed his smile at his wife. "I suspect today was a little more hectic that usual?" There was a tinge of amusement in his voice, and Korra groaned.

"You have no idea," she answered before their daughters ran past. Mako noticed them bending their respective elements and frowned at them.

"You two," he commanded, his voice steady and strong as he passed the baby back to Korra temporarily. Both girls stopped and peered up at their father. "Hi."

"Um, hi, daddy," Katara flung her water into a nearby plant, while Saki just mumbled a greeting and extinguished the fire in her hand.

"You haven't been causing your mother too much trouble now, have you?" he asked, lips curled up in a smile and his arms crossed. Katara toed the floor timidly while her older Firebending sister shook her head profusely.

"Of course not!" she answered quickly.

"Right," Korra whispered so that only she could hear.

"Well, okay, if you're sure..." He bent down and abruptly gave them hugs, sending Katara into a laughing fit and causing Saki to try to struggle out of his grasp, despite the grin she had blooming on her features. Releasing them, he finished, "...then you can go."

Both nodded before walking off slowly, only to run off in opposite directions upon thinking they were no longer being watched. Mako shook his head, smirking, before reaching out to receive his baby again, whom the Avatar thankfully handed over, tired from already holding the squirmy infant all day long. Stepping closer to his wife and pressing a kiss to her lips, he murmured, "I love you."

"I love you, too," she responded easily, wrapping an arm around his neck and sneaking another peck on the lips. Mako was about to deepen the kiss when they heard the floorboards from the hallway squeak and then their son jump out and make a disgusted face.

"Ew!" he exclaimed animatedly before running off, yelling all the way, "Mommy and daddy won't stop kissing! Eww!" Despite the fact that he tended to keep to himself, he was still a little boy and easily grossed out.

Both parents laughed before stepping into the kitchen. They chatted for a bit before their youngest daughter began to drift off, and they both decided that it was time for her to go to bed. Setting her in her crib, the parents stayed behind and admired the snoozing life. "She's so small," Korra commented after a bit with a small yawn of her own. "So much littler than the others were."

"I know," Mako agreed. "But she's just as loud."

"That's for sure," Korra nodded, before turning in his arms and pressing herself against him.

"I wonder where she gets it from?" he eyed his wife with a raised eyebrow.

"Not me!" the Avatar argued, pushing away from him slightly.

"Shush," he scolded lightly, holding a finger to his lips and motioning to the baby. "I don't think we want to spend the night getting her to fall asleep again, so let's try to keep it quiet." Korra huffed, before looking back down into the small basin. They stayed quiet for a few more minutes, before Mako stretched a bit and turned towards the door. "I'm going to turn in early tonight. I'll round up the kids and put 'em to bed for you, though." Leaning over, he kissed her softly before continuing, "Don't take too long, okay? I want to be able to actually spend some time with you tonight." Korra nodded in response and he left the room. Turning back to their youngest, the Avatar fiddled with her hair. The baby yawned and wiggled her fist a bit in her sleep, and the gesture nearly made Korra's eyes tear up from its preciousness.

Despite how much trouble her kids could be sometimes and how she wished she could spend more time with her husband, Korra knew that she couldn't have had had a better life. It wasn't a storybook ever after ending, but better – it was just what she wanted.

~P~

**Author's Notes:** Again, short and cheesy, but I'm just done with writing right now. :P I need a break – seven days straight will do you in.


End file.
